Eye Guy
Eye Guy is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of an Opticoid from the planet Sightra. Appearance Eye Guy's upper-body is covered with eyes, although he ironically has no eyes in his head, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat like ears. He has dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. Eye Guy wears black pants with white circles on them with a white belt. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his belt in the original series and he wears the UItimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. The eye on his chest is gone in Ultimate Alien. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Eye Guy looks almost the same as the original series, but now the white circles on his pants have been replaced with green stripes and his belt is now green with a white stripe. He has also gained eyes on his hands. He has a green belt where the Omnitrix symbol is located. Powers *'Enchanced Everything': He has enchanced strength, durability, and agility. His hearing is also enchanced far beyond that of a human. *'Compound Eyes': He has eyes that can move across his body at will and can merge together to create different energy beams. *'Beams': When his eyes merge together they can release beams of any kind like ice, energy and fire. All eyes must close in order for the big eye on his chest to open up and shoot his most powerful energy beam that when used the eye almost detaches from his body. *'360 Vision': Since he has eyes all over his body it is tricky for any enemy to sneak up on him. His vision is all green and looks like a video surveillence camera. Weaknesses If something gets in Eye Guy's eyes, such as the Gracklflint's venom, he will be unable to see clearly and also having an addition of his eyes burning from the irritant in his eyes. Appearances *'Rad': Used to try to defeat the Graklflint but failed. Trivia *Eye Guy is an allusion to Eye Guy, a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers villain; like Eye Guy he has many eyes. As with the allusion to the Power Rangers villain, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. *Eye Guy is the first ever alien to have been unlocked offscreen. *Eye Guy's name in the credits of Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2 was misspelled Eye Gye. *Eye Guy is the second alien to be used only twice, the first being Benmummy. *Eye Guy has tied with Benmummy as the second least used alien. *Ironically Eye Guy has an eye almost everywhere on his body except his face. *The way Eye Guy has a eye on each hand is similar to Pale Man from the film Pan's Labyrinth. *Eye Guy resembles Argus, a character from Greek mythology with many eyes, who guarded the garden of the hesperites. *It's revealed in ''Rad ''his eye vision is all green. Gallary Eye Guy.PNG|Eye Guy Eyeguy-omniverse.png|Eye Guy Eye Guy.jpg|Eye Guy Eyeguy.png|Eye Guy Eyeguy.jpg|Eye Guy Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Freeze Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Super-x Category:Preya Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens